Destinations
by RikuxSora
Summary: [possible series of drabbles, Clorith] Could it be that she's still alive? [2nd drabble up]
1. 001 Destinations

**Destinations (a drabble)  
**_--by Sakura (RikuxSora)_

The blond sat alone, his back leaning against the outer walls of the Coliseum. He was tired of training, ready to leave this world and continue his search. His long weapon sat beside him, wrapped in cloth, tattered and torn. He sighed to himself, feeling a slight breeze on his face. The day was coming to and end, and Cloud found himself thinking the all-too familiar thoughts of _finding her_. He was just beginning to relax when he heard voices approaching.

"I can't believe we lost to that kid!" an annoyed female voice shouted, which was followed by a deep, masculine grunt that could have been taken as a "yeah."

Cloud looked up, only to see a tall lean man walking slowly behind an extremely hyper woman. She jumped around the man, infuriated. The tall brunette didn't seem to mind, nor did he seem agrivated. He simply nodded in acknowledgment every once in awhile.

"Squaaaalll!" The shorter girl pouted, stomping in front of the man in leather. Cloud watched, slightly amused, while the hyper girl whined and complained to the male who didn't seem to care. "How can you not be upset! He's just a kid! And he beat the BOTH of us! Practically by himself!"

"I know." The man spoke deeply, looking at the ground, his hand in his pocket, "And it's Leon."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But seriously, what is Aerith going to say about that?"

Cloud jumped up immediately, almost in instinct, shocked at what he had just heard. He was glad that there was a wall directly behind him, because he had almost fallen over the second he arose. Could it be true? Was it _his_ Aerith that they were talking about? He hoped so, dearly. The sudden movement caused a certain hyper brunette to look over at him.

_Aerith..._

"Ooh, Squall, look! Do you know him?"

_She's...alive?_

The muscular man glanced at Cloud, examining the shocked expression on the blond's face. He shook his head. "No. Don't know him. ...Where are you going, Yuffie?"

_She's still out there..._

Cloud didn't seem to notice as Yuffie approached him, followed by a silent Leon. Yuffie smiled, standing directly in front of the blond. "Hi!"

It wasn't long before Cloud snapped out of his daze, staring into a pair of large eyes. He was about to say something, anything, when she smiled.

"We noticed you were staring. What's your name?"

Cloud grabbed his sword and stepped around an amused Yuffie, walking past Leon. Could this be happening? He stood silently, his hand clutching his sword. "Cloud."

He heard footsteps approaching him, growing loud then silent again. Cloud turned to see where they were going, only to see the two figures walking toward the world exit door. Leon seemed to feel the stare and turned to face the blue-eyed man. Yuffie turned soon after, smiling.

"Well, see you around, Cloud! We've gotta head back to Traverse Town."

She turned to leave, but Leon stood his ground. He and Cloud simply stood there for minutes, staring at eachother. Neither said a word, nor acknowledged the fact that they were wasting time and cramming the atmosphere. Yuffie soon became annoyed and began pushing the large brunette out the door. "C'mon, Squall! Aerith is waiting for us!" she said loudly as they disappeared behind the door.

In an instant, they were gone, and Cloud stood speechless. He knew it was her. Aerith was alive, and she was out there...

_...in Traverse Town._

Cloud now found himself with a new destination.


	2. 002 Favorite Thing

All you guys that wanted a part two of this, here you go! I wrote it a while ago, but never got around to posting it. Maybe I'll even write another one... if it's wanted. ;D Anyway, the pairing is still implied, but I hope you'll like it anyway!

**"Favorite Thing"** (Pt. 2 of Destinations)  
--by Sakura (RikuxSora)

_Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing._

Her auburn hair was the only thing that flashed before his cerulean orbs. He blinked and tilted his head up slightly, glancing at the figure before him. She was graceful and balletic as always; the view of her perpetually compassionate and utterly harmonious.

It had been a while, since Cloud had stumbled upon Traverse Town and found the one thing - existance, rather - he had been seeking. She was delighted to have seen him again, but his outlook on everything was always so melancholy. She could just see it in his eyes. In a way, she could tell that he wasn't complete.

They were alone that day, him leaning against the dull wall in a downbeat sort of manner, her tending to the flowers she had planted who knows how long ago. While looking at her, his thoughts traveled to his journeys, how far he had gone just to see her again.

"What's your favorite thing?" she asked him innocently, snapping him out of his daze in an instant. He blinked and when his vision came into complete focus and jumped a bit when he realized she was directly in front of him, smiling.

"... I don't know what you mean."

"I simply mean, what is your favorite thing in the world?"

"I don't know," he replied cooly after a thoughtful moment of silence, crossing his arms and looking toward the right of him. Golden strands followed, and he proceeded to stare blankly into the distance, his expression unreadable.

She took a step or so forward, one of her pale arms swinging lightly as she did so. The other was rested easily at the top of the fabric under her neck, her fingers lightly curled. She came to a slow stop when she was only a short distance away from him, her rosy dress seeming perfect as it swayed silently even when she stopped. A tender smile formed upon her face, and it looked pure, as if it hadn't seen any hardship.

"My favorite thing is knowing that everyone I care about is happy," she said softly, tilting her head until she was in his eyesight. Her smile only seemed to grow warmer. "That's a rare and wonderful thing, don't you think?"

He blinked and turned his head, only a bit, to where it was still aimed toward the right of him but he still had a good view of her. He let out a small, inaudible sigh, raising his head to lean against the wall and staring mindfully at the ceiling. "...Yeah."

There wasn't much else to say. She went along with her chores, so to speak, tidying up everything and anything that she saw unorganized. He merely stood idly the way he had been, studying the gracious way she moved about. There were hardly any other words shared between them until the sound of people approaching the door echoed through the room.

"Oh! I think they're home!" she smiled brightly and rushed toward the door, motioning for him to follow. He pushed himself off of the wall, clothes brushing against it as he accompanied her at the entrance. No words came out of his dry lips as they entered, and as soon as she was preoccupied by the man in leather and woman with short brunette hair, he returned to his quiet - or as quiet as it could get, considering the three other people in the room - isolation.

Even with everything that had happened in the past, the agonizing pain he had went through to find her, opening up was still as difficult as it had ever been. The words just weren't enough to describe his internal feelings. And as he looked over to see her beaming expression, a part of him yearned to approach her and tell her that his favorite thing in the world was seeing her smile.


End file.
